


Hey, where are you

by MeadowMellow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Flown North, Fluff and Angst, Hummingbird - Freeform, Hunter's Dream, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowMellow/pseuds/MeadowMellow
Summary: Even the most relied upon have their own fears.Qrow finds his Team leader, both share a moment together and getting the opportunity to open up to each other.





	Hey, where are you

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to clean and edit it, hurray! Enjoy the read!

His grip on the wall is firm as the night falls upon the hunter's academy, his sight still good despite the darkness that has crawled along the sun's descent.   
  
He's been searching for her the entire afternoon, checking on the few secret spots they shared when solitude and duties weighting on their shoulders became too much and yet, he hadn't found her in any of them. As it was quite late by now, the only place left to look and where they had first started secretly meeting the both alone, could only be-   
  
He had almost reached the top, about to lift himself to the plain surface of the dorms roof when a sudden flash of light blinded him; one hand instantly shoot up to cover his blood colored eyes, the light showering the roof and not long after, dissipating to leave the contour of a lonely, familiar silhouette.   
  
_There you are_ , he muttered to himself. The soft wind that had been blowing while he was climbing had strengthened at the augmented height, shuffling his feathers like black hair into a mess, though it didn't bother him as he usually kept it that way.   
  
A snow white cape swirling and reflecting silver streaks of moonlight, the hood that used to always hide her pulled down discovering midnight hair with scarlet tips, just then as it was at his full view, realizing it had gotten slightly longer.   
  
_Weird, it hasn't been that long since I_ \- He was lost in thoughts then remembering were he was standing when his grip on the grey bricks loosened. Pulling himself up without much difficulty, he landed on the darker tiles, his footsteps not making a single sound when he finally halted, standing next to where she was sitting; at the other extremity of the ceiling, feet dangling over the edge.   
  
Beyond, they could see the academy's grounds, the architectural wonders that made the school's structure breath taking, when laughter rang from below, echoing in the night.   
  
" _Tay and Raven have been searching for you all day. They're worried but, you don't need me to tell you that, right?_ " He said, the words almost muffled by his own concern for her.   
  
The moon's scattered broken shards shined brightly in the sky, the silence between them comfortable; sometimes it just amazed him how... Nice, it felt to just be in her company, to know there was no need to fill those short moments with words nor fake compliance.   
  
By now, he was quietly lying on his back, hands laced behind his neck and legs stretched far in front of him.   
  
A warm cocoon had formed around them, creating an intimate atmosphere; it almost felt like nothing wrong was going to happen, like they would stay together and overcome every obstacle on their path, together. Yes, almost.   
  
His eyes side track toward her slim neck, scars peeking under the collar and contrasting with her skin tone, the stare slowly ascending to full, rosy lips made to be kissed. Lingering more than necessary, he finally met her most astounding feature, her eyes.   
  
They were like melted silver, always changing, never dulling.   
  
Beautiful, and more so as the moon reflects on her irises, those thought overflows him and fills his heart with a strange yet familiar feeling, as he keeps on staring, he feels like drowning in those eyes..   
  
Then, their eyes meet and the loyalty and love he finds in them shocks him, taking his breath away; his posture changes, body shooting up and straightening himself.   
  
" _Summer, I- You..._ " His usually confident voice; not strong enough to keep on and finish his sentence, cracks, rendering him speechless as uncontrollable feelings shakes him from inside.   
  
" _I'm scared, Qrow._ " Her voice is weak as she says his name, freezing him in place.   
  
He thinks he hasn't heard right, that he's making things up. How could his Team Leader, one of the strongest and sturdiest persons he had the opportunity to meet, possibly be scare-   
  
His eyes widen, when realization hits him at the meaning of her words. They share the same fears. Fear of what is to come, of knowing there will be no rest to all of this, no matter what they do.   
  
His expression softens, he's instantly there by her side, shortening the distance between them, he wraps his arms around her as she presses her face against his chest. He can feel it now, her small frame shaking entirely as she clings desperately on his clothes. Her honesty is soon met by his own.   
  
" _Me too._ " He admits, not only to her but to himself too.   
  
Tears fall and hopes crumbles, he's opened to her as she has done with him. They stay in the warm embrace for a long time, long enough for her to steady herself, their heartbeat slowing down and the shaking leaving them both. The fear hasn't left them, it still lingers but they can deal with it now as they stitch themselves back up.   
  
She lets a soft sigh escape from her lips, gathering herself, they tore from each other's arms, losing themselves in the feelings they have exposed to one another, their weaknesses and doubts uncovered as she looks up at him.   
  
Ruby meets Silver.   
  
Then, they take account of their proximity, sharing the same breath with clouded eyes, lips parted and almost brushing as they grow nearer.   
  
His warm hand feels a cold prickling, they both stare down at intertwined fingers calloused and covered in scar tissue, looking painful and hurt though overcoming and loving. Looking away, they separate.   
  
She stands up, not meeting his eyes, he can't stop his body begging for hers but he endures, he has to.   
Feeling his heart sink, she's the first to break the silence.   
  
" _We should go._ " Her voice sounding off, as if she wasn't really there.   
  
_We should go, but do you want to_ , he question in his mind, not daring to even if he wishes he'd ask but instead keeping it to himself.   
  
Nodding, he gets up and watch as she steps closer to the edge, her back facing him. Just when she's about to fall, he reaches forward and stops her from leaving, the other hand resting on her cheek as he leans closer and kisses her fully-   
  
His head snaps back, lost and confused he sees himself at the same place he was standing, without soft lips pressing against his. His hair hangs loose, casting a gloomy shadow over his crimson eyes, hiding him from the world's glares.   
  
An illusion, a ridiculous projection of what will never happen, what wasn't meant to happen.   
He can still see her white cloaked figure jumping from the roof, leaving white petals on her wake. He takes one between his fingers, falling into contemplation at the lost opportunity and the regrets that will forever haunt him.   
  
Opening his grasp, he lets the petal fall and disappear in the darkness of the night.   
He soon follows.   
  
__________   
  
With a grunt he lifts his head from the sticky surface of the counter, the stench of alcohol all over his person as conscience slowly comes back to him.   
  
_Fuck_. He's done it again.   
  
Rising from his seat with stumbling feet, he grips harshly the dirty counter, hands slightly wet with dried whisky that has spilled from the fallen glasses surrounding where he had been wasting himself. Seems like someone’s trying talkin’ with him when he looks up; the bartender tells him they’re closing.

 

“ _Been in this rat-hole all day an’ night, could wait closing after_ _**I** _ _have finished._ ” He tells him off, while taking the last glass that hasn't been tumbled over, he sure has been drinking to no end.

 

When he feels the bartender’s hand lay on his shoulder, he knows he’s crossed boundaries, though, he ain’t gonna step down either, heh.

 

“ _Touch me again and **I** ’ll make sure **Y** ou, won’t be able to even serve a glass of water ever again._” Words dripping with venom, turning to face the man- It wasn’t the bartender. Oops-

 

His face hits the dirty pavement as he’s forcefully thrown outside the batiment.

“ _And don’t come back Ever Again!_ ” The man yelled at him.

 

_ Oh, sure won’t. _

 

Lifting himself from the ground, he doesn’t even bother dusting off his clothes. Now that there’s nothing else to think about in the dead of the night, the memories resurface to bit him in the ass. He can’t help but feel disgusted at himself.

 

If he hadn’t been a coward, if only he had- And so what? What if he’d had the guts to just kiss her. In the end it didn't, and would never happen. Look at how things are now. _Your loved ones are hurt, Beacon has fallen, Ozpin is probably dead, so, really, what's the fucking point?_ He almost lost footing at the influx of dark thoughts.

 

He takes his screen out to look at the hour, only to see the batteries have run out, with eyes rolling as he start swearing quietly.

 

_ Of course, with my luck what did I even expect? _

 

He should be going… Where is he going anyways? There’s no Home to go back; not anymore, no one’s going to welcome him when he’ll return, not like he ain’t got used to this solitary lifestyle.

Passing through a dark alley, he leans against the cold wall, head spinning from the amount of alcohol in his blood.

Damn, he’s going to-

 

Bilis burn his throat as it flows from his mouth and his body split in half, spilling the content of his stomach on the pavement.

After a while, there’s nothing left for him to expulse, feeling empty and tired, so, tired…

Sweat drips heavily sliding from his forehead, taking some steps ahead he let his back slide down the wall and fall on his knees, head hanging lifelessly.

 

His hand reaches for a flask in his inner pockets, opening the lead he takes a long sip, cleaning the foul taste of bilis from his mouth and spitting it on the dirt.

He feels like shit.

 

“ _fuck it. FUCK YOU!_ ” He screams at the cowardly boy that wasn’t able to keep his promise, to the failure he had become.

 

He waits, hoping for a come back he’ll never get, not a single justification from his part. He laughs, how pitiful it was to be in such a useless state.

When small steints start forming on his pants, he finally notice the tears, his tears.

He’s crying. _Look at what you’ve done to me, Summ. This is what I’ve been reduced to, a crying little kid, afraid of monsters and witches._

 

He can’t make it go away, chest heavy with despair, drowning him. Losing notion of the time, the crying stops and the numbness invade him entirely, filling his head with cotton. With no more tears left to cry, eyes dried up and redder than ever he knows it’s still here, the feeling he had when they first met, whenever they were together, sharing and giving, his soul forever lamenting the loss and refusing to leave her behind.

 

He tries standing and fails, giving up and looking at the moon, it was brighter than ever but he can see it, how broken and dim she is. He tries to reach for her.

 

“Hey, _Where are you… now?_ ” He whispers. But no one answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3am so I apologise before hand for any error (and the crappy quality of this fics), I promise tomorrow Ill try to clean it a bit.  
> Comments and Reviews always get me to post more content!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
